Keep The Change, You Filthy Animal
by 76playthings
Summary: Alex Gaskarth has it all, but his world is turned upside down when wishes expressed in an argument with a far too honest girl come true. He says she doesn't know him, and never will. Friday the 13th. They're in eachothers bodies. Guess he was wrong, huh?
1. Wednesday, 11th June

Alex Gaskarth has it all, a perfect life, awesome hair, and a pretty hot girlfriend, but his world is turned upside down when he meets a girl who calls him out for his faults. He hits back, telling doesn't know him at all, and never will. But the clock strikes midnight on Thursday the 12th of June, and the two are about to know eachother better than anyone ever has. Call it an out of body experience.

Keep The Change, You Filthy Animal – Chapter One – Thursday, 12th June, 2008.

If you're not into magic or fantasy, then don't read on, because this is both.

I may indeed point out that this story is somewhat along the lines of it's a boy girl thing. There will be 17 chapters. Just because it's my favourite number. Set In America. For Obvious Reasons. It may be smutty. You'll deal :')

Without any further Adieu, onto chapter 1!.

…

xXx

"I feel the pressure…It's coming down on me, it's turning me black and blue…whoah-"

The music blurred through my cheap earphones, meshing with my emotions exactly.

It was a Wednesday night in a wet June, and I was at home, again.

I just couldn't afford to go anywhere lately, my funds were running dry, and the only thing I had going for me was my knack for writing.

A knack which didn't lead to as much money as I'd hoped.

My hair fell in my eyes, and I brushed it aside for the millionth time that rain soaked night.

Tipping back my head, I reached for a pen again, searching for the right words to create a lovesick melody, but they just wouldn't come.

It wasn't fair.

I shuffled through the papers on my desk, sorting through different lyrics from different bands.

Escape the Fate and All Time Low seemed to be the bands which really got their meanings across.

It's a shame that they had changed since the beginning.

Everyone was so much more interested in Image these days, rather than music.

I flicked through to a picture of the one and only Alex Gaskarth and snorted, proving to myself my point again.

Why was it that all the guys in bands these days were so obssessed with their hair?

I would much rather have a boyfriend with normal locks, not electrocuted hair.

Not saying I didn't like his though.

I chucked the paper to the side, and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples.

Come on words, come, I chanted, praying for a new idea.

But they didn't.

I turned the music down on my ipod, before switching it off completely.

I supposed I really should have a blank slate for creating lyrics.

They were no good if they belonged to someone else.

Speaking of blank slate, maybe after a shor t nap, my mind would be more refreshed.

"Noah, turn out the lights would you?" I called to my roomie, and, within a few seconds I was shrouded in darkness.

Noah didn't mind having the lights on, or off, and he seemed to be happy with having them off tonight, and I assumed that seeing as he was over by the switch, he wouldn't mind turning them off.

I guess I think too much.

Rubbing a hand across my eyes, I rolled over to my side, noticing that the said hand was covered in eyeshadow.

Damn makeup, again.

I never remembered to take it off.

Screw it.

I flipped onto my back again, when the image of Alex Gaskarth floated into my mind again, just as my phone rang.

_"__Take off your makeup and put down the camera, __choke on the drama that makes me want to_**-" the phone rang, and I picked it up.**

"It's Riley. And it's also 1am, what's up?" I blurred out.

"Ohai Riley! It's Steph!" the overly cheery voice blared from the small phone speaker.

Did I even know this girl?

I thought back, checking for any mention of a steph.

Nup.

"Do I know-?" I started, before being cut off by her obnoxious voice again.

"It's steph from school!" she sounded cheery still.

God I hated fake cheer.

School?

High school had been four years ago.

This girl must have been going through her phonebooks.

"Yeah, so, what's up steph?" I implemented a bit of false bravado.

"Oh, well, It's my 21st this Thursday and I was just inviting you to my party!" I heard her excitement.

I didn't even know this girl, and she was calling me at 1 in the morning to invite me to her party?

"That sound's great, " I said bluntly, "But-"

"Oh!" Steph interrupted again, "Dress up a bit yeah? Because I got – you'll never believe this!- All Time Low to play at my party!"

Her voice squealed a bit at the end.

She had All Time Low at her party?

Suddenly, I remembered her, the rich Barbie doll steph from school.

I shuddered a bit, and then smiled, I would put up with this.

If only to see All Time Low.

"Okay," I made an effort to sound cheery, "I'll be there."

"Great!" she enthused, "I'm having it at the hall where we had the school ball, you know the one?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Awesome!" her fake joy rung through my line, "I'll see you there then!"

Yeah, 'Awesome!', I thought, and I put down my phone next to my bed.

I guess I'd be seeing one of my favourite bands, for the first time since they hit the big time.

Should be interesting.

vVvVvVv vVvVvVv vVvVvVv vVvVvVv vVvVvVv vVvVvVv vVvVvVv vVvVvVv vVvVvVv vVvVvVv vVvVvVv

#####GASKARTH#####

I packed up my gear and zipped up my bag, all set to go.

Jack sauntered over to me and grinned ''Tonight'll be good huh?"

I couldn't help but grin back, as I climbed into the shotgun seat of the car.

Jack climbed into the drivers, and the boys followed in the back.

Yeah, tonight would be good, better than touring around.

Way more time to sleep, and fuck around.

Literally, when Sarah was around.

She was good for that kinda thing.

I looked into the rearview mirror, as I replied "Yeah bro, It'll be sweet."

Rian drummed a method on the back of my chair, and Zack hummed to himself.

We were all pretty pumped for tonight, even though this wasn't a big venue, or even a real concert.

"So what's the name of the chick we're performing for?" I said through a mouthful of donut.

(Don't ask where that came from, it was just in the car)

"I think it's steph," Jack glanced at me quickly and then turned his attention back to the road.

"Is she hot?" my voice was muffled by donut.

"Really, Alex?" Rian sighed.

"What?" I shot a grin at Rian, "Is she?"

"Dunno," Zach answered, "But Sarah is, why don't you keep your attentions to her?"

I sighed through my donut.

Little did they know, but, even though Sarah was good in bed, she was dead in the head.

I'd been trying to break up with her for a bit now.

I perked up again though, when a little lightbulb flicked over my head.

"I bet she is hot."

"Alex!" Rian and Zack chorused.

Who knew they could harmonise?

And when did they become so mature?

I was allowed to have a little bit of fun now and again.

"Go for it bro," Jack grinned at me, he was always behind my decisions, and that is why I loved that boy.

Not in a gay way, you understand.

I nodded to myself, and finished off my donut.

"I think we'll start with Coffee Shop Soundtrack," I turned back to the powerpuff girls, "Its good for parties, and, well, I just wanna start with it, okay?"

"Yeah, we're cool with whatever," Rian replied, "Just tell me a bit before we start Mkay? And I'll give an intro."

I settled back into my seat, and looked at the passing landscape.

America was a beautiful country.

It was about 5 minutes before we would reach our destination, or so said Jack.

We passed the time with a game of I-Spy.

Jack, naturally, went first.

"I spy with my little eye," he turned and looked at me, before grinning "something beginning with B"

"Bird?" Rian guessed, always the mature one.

"Boobs?" Zack asked, which was closer to the sort of thing Jack would be spying.

"Keep your eyes off of my incredibly perky nipples," I covered said objects up with my hands.

"Nup," Jack replied, "But the object in question is part of something which has those things as well."

"What? Birds?" Rian asked, confused.

"No," Jack chuckled, "Boobs."

I sighed, and then looked down.

By the way Jack was staring at me, I'm pretty sure I was the something that held the object in question.

I did not have boobs!

I ran my hands over my chest, and not feeling a noticeable rise over my ribs I glared at Jack.

He simply laughed.

"Tool?" I guessed, looking straight at Jack.

"Now now Alex, that starts with T," Jack took one hand off the wheel and patted my head.

I glared.

"Belt?" Zack continued guessing , "Bra, boots, brains, books?"

Bra? Really?

"Nope," Jack grinned like a loon, "Give up?"

"Yes," Rian said, at the same time as Zach said "No!"

They kept going until with a final attempt "Brown Hair?" they gave up.

Jack burst out laughing as he choked out the answer, "I can't BELIEVE you didn't guess this, it's a trending topic within ourselves."

I rolled my eyes, and looked down.

"Boner!" Jack laughed.

"Should have known," Rian and Zach sighed.

"Well, I forgive you," Jack grinned at them, "It is incredibly small and hard to see."

I'd like you all to know that I did not have that object at said time either.

"We're here!" I said eagerly, happy to end the taunt.

Bright lights encompassed the hall, and I was slightly dazzled as I stepped out the car.

Cool.

My 21st hadn't been like this, I was on tour at the time.

:(

I looked around, before my eyes settled on a bright pink dress, moving our way.

A bright pink dress attatched to a body, that is.

"Hi!" an overly cheery blond greeted us, "I'm steph!"

Huh, so this was steph.

I was right.

She, was hot.

"Im Alex," I grinned saucily, at the same time as Jack stuck his hand out with "I'm Jack."

"Great!" Steph smiled brightly, "I'm so glad you guys are here! If you could set up over there-"

She pointed to a stage, "That would be awesome."

Rian lugged up his kit, and moved over there, Zach following.

"Righty," Jack smirked, "We'll be ready in a bit."

And with that he followed them.

I stayed behind a second, and grinned at steph again.

"Maybe I'll see you after the show," she winked.

That satisfied me, and I turned to make my way to the boys, before replying, "Maybe you will."

I loved parties.


	2. Thursday, 12th June

Onto Chapter 2! "OMAGAWD! RILEYS SUCH A BITCH!" – Don't worry, she changes. EEEE!****

Chapter 2 – Thursday, 12th June, 2008

#####GASKARTH#####

I solemnly chewed on a piece of banana, finishing in time to say "No, I will not take my pants off."

Every time, someone would ask me, and obliging as I was, it hurt me to say no.

But hey, preserving our band's modesty is way more important? Right?

One of those kids in the audience would see some of us with our pants off later in the night anyway.

Not Rian though, of course.

Boring sod went and got himself a girlfriend.

I grinned, and winked at the crowd, as Jack shouted out –

"Okay you guys! We haven't done this song in a while, but, seeing as you guys are such cool kids, and you probably don't give a fuck about what the hell I'm sayin anyway – go on, cheer, you know you want to – I'd like to take this moment, on this very special Arabian night, to bring back an old favourite of ours," he breathed in again, ready for a torrent of words.

Hey, not if I can help it.

"Welcome to the beach!" I raised my arms, "Let's go!"

Jack looked thoroughly put out, and everyone heard him mutter, as he didn't turn out the microphone "Wanker."

I grinned, "You can take, take, take the-"

Feedback squealed through the yard, and I looked over to the side of the stage, laughing as I saw Jack sitting sprawled off the edge of the stage.

Jack had obviously unintentionally (or intentionally, I never knew) walked off the side of the stage.

Either way, he looked a bit put out as he jumped up.

Must have hit something.

Karma's a bitch, Jack.

I stopped singing, and tried not to laugh as he made his way back on stage.

Zack stopped a second later, and raised a quizzical brow.

What? He thought we would just continue without him?

Obviously Rian did.

Where was the love these days?

I ran over to Rian, "Okay, stop, stop!"

I tried not to laugh as Jack got back on stage, and then took the microphone.

"Okay, so I'm going to tell you guys a story," he started.

God no, not another one of his stories.

"Yeah!" screamed the crowd.

"So, I was outside this one day," he started, and looked at the crowd, "When I noticed this really hot girl,"

At this the crowd cheered.

I grinned, that's my fans.

"Did you do her?" I heard a guy scream from the front.

I chuckled.

"No, No, but wait, I'm getting to that part," Jack continued.

I heard a collective 'Awww.'

God, what had we done to our fans.

It was really pretty funny though, because half the crowd were guys, and the other half chicks.

Needless to say the chicks were a little less participatory in the discussion about doing a hot chick.

"So anyway," Jack looked at me and grinned, and I winked back.

"This girl walks up to me, and she's like, don't a recognize you?"

He tapped his guitar.

"And I'm like, yeah, I'm in All Time Low."

The crowd cheered again, and some girl yelled out "Marry me!"

"Now, Now," Jack looked out at the crowd, "You guys should know by now that me and alex – yeah – we're married. But in saying that, our relationship is open, and I have more than enough semen to go around."

That's my boy.

"So, if I could just finish this story, that would be good," he smiled, "So this chick is like 'Who's All Time low?' "

"And I was like, you know, they're just this really hardcore band." Jack looked down at the fans, "And then she goes 'Oh, yeah, my friend likes them, I heard the guitarist was really shitty."

I started laughing.

The crowd joined in.

"So yeah -," Jack looked back up, "Falling down then, yeah, it hurt way worse than that."

I started up strumming.

"Coz, I bet she's not getting laid, whereas I, am. Guitar or no guitar. Seriously, I'm falling for you guys," Jack sniggered.

/End storytime.

I let him laugh at his pathetic joke, as I sung out "Time to lay claim to the evidence-."

Eventually he joined in.

And we owned the rest of the night.

vVvVv VvVv VvVv VvVv VvVv VvVv VvVv VvVv VvVv VvVv

#####RILEY#####

I looked up at the stage and felt my heart pounding.

They had changed.

And not for the good.

Alex was constantly brushing aside his hair, and winking, grinning, flirting, nodding his head at everyone, and generally acting like he was better than all of us.

Jack, if possible, had grown even more immature.

Zack, god, that boy had an affinity for showing off his abs.

Bleuggh.

The only one I could honestly say I liked was Rian.

What happened to the old them?

Now they were all obsessed with their image, as the bad boys, party animals.

I shook my head.

Freakin hell, I sounded like an old maid.

But, I suppose, this is just how I am, a hypocrite.

I judge people, and I shouldn't.

I made a silent promise to myself not to judge people anymore.

Hopefully it would hold.

As ATL finished their last song, I noticed a bleached head make itself my way.

Please no, I thought, and then mentally hit myself.

Don't judge!

"Hi!" Steph squealed, and it took all of my control not to facepalm.

"Ohey stef," I mumbled, with a slight smile, and reached into my pocket.

"So how're you liking my bash?" she smirked at me.

"Oh, it's cool," I smiled back, and pulled the small beaded bracelet out of my pocket.

"I made this for you," I looked at her, waiting for the reaction.

The small wooden beads had taken hours to dye, thread, and seal.

But it was worth it, handmade gifts were the best.

Also most environmentally friendly.

"Oh," steph's smile faltered a bit, "How quaint."

I bit my lip and looked away.

Typical, I shrugged, "Cool, I guess I'll see you later then?"

As the words came out of my mouth I instantly regretted them.

"No, actually."

I breathed an inside sigh of relief, before mentally slapping myself again, I really wasn't doing a good job of my task.

"I'll probably be with Alex," She winked at me.

Huh?

The clock ticked a few seconds before I got it.

And my respect for Gaskarth dropped another notch.

It was rumored that he had a girlfriend, and if that was true…..

I shrugged, best to stay out of it.

"Okay, have fun," I looked out at the cars parked along the road, wishing for a way out.

"Oh, I know I will," She grinned, and walked over to where the boys were packing up.

I shuddered, and suddenly grabbed my head.

Nausea.

It couldn't be from my distaste at them, it had to be the cheese I'd eaten earlier.

Guess I wasn't making it out of there as soon as I thought.

I sat down for a few minutes, before noticing a guy walking towards me.

What could anyone want at , I looked at my watch, 11:56 at night.

Unless of course it was a service that I wasn't giving.

The guy kept walking, and I soon was face to shirt, with a prince of Persia scarf.

"Hey," the guy before me smirked, as I looked up into his eyes.

Gaskarth.

"Hey," I whispered back, "What do you want?"

I didn't mean it to sound rude, but I think it did.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted a ride home," his eyes sparkled, and I was tempted to say yes, before realizing something.

"Where's steph?" I bit out.

"Oh, somewhere," He grinned, "But I was asking you."

No way.

"You don't even care?" I looked up beseechingly.

"Nup," He smiled, "Now how about that ride, I mean, If you don't want to ride with me,"

Another shape cut into my vision.

"Then he could ride you."

Jack looked down at me, before grinning and walking towards the car.

"You know what?" I looked up at Gaskarth, enough was enough.

"You guys are pathetic, I don't even know who you are anymore, you've changed, you're not who I thought you were. What the hells with the scarfs? You're not the prince of Persia. And the winks, the grins, the overdone hair? What the hell is with you guys. You used to be about the music. Now I don't even know."

I know I sounded harsh, but I had to get it out.

When I think back on those words, I wish I'd never uttered them.

Gaskarth looked incredulous.

"What the fuck?" he stammered.

I looked away, and turned to walk off.

"Wait a second," his hand held my arm.

"You don't know us at all. You don't know who we are, what we're about, or how we do shit. Hell, I don't have to defend myself to you, I'm better than that!"

His hand left my arm, and I turned back voluntarily.

"You're really not," I whispered, determined to get the last word.

"You know nothing," Gaskarth growled, "You're just a fan gone too far. You don't have a clue. Fuck, you think you're so cool. I wish you knew what it was like to be me, then you would be able to dislodge that huge stick from up your ass."

My watch beeped, as It signaled that the hour of midnight had come.

Friday the 13th, I better go.

"You think being me's a laugh?" A dry chuckle escaped my throat.

He stared at me for a second, before jolting backwards.

God, they said that words hurt, but that was just ridiculous.

I was tempted to laugh, but then I was thrown backwards by something myself.

What the hell?

It felt like I was burning up, and then freezing, and then it stopped.

I wondered If Gaskarth had felt the same?

I looked up at him.

Who cared anyway.

I was done here, but for good measure, I added in:

"Screw you Gaskarth."

And I started walking away, towards the bus stop, ready for another cold night in bed.

"Not likely," he called after me.

Man, I was surprised that he didn't fall over from the weight of his ego.

I sighed, glad not to have to see him again.

Or so I thought.

vVvVv VvVv VvVv VvVv VvVv VvVv VvVv VvVv VvVv VvVv

I know right? Riley's such a bitch! Don't worry, she changes, and so does Alex. I guess you could say he matures a little bit. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter, and are ready for the next one, where the action truly begins. Buzz/comment please? Thankyouuuu xxxx


	3. Friday, 13th June AM

Chapter 3 – Friday the 13th June, 2008.

"Wake up!" a voice rang through my ears, making me groan.

Fucking Rian, always so freakin cheery in the mornings.

I pushed my hair out of my eyes and grimaced.

7 oclock was not a good wakeup for me.

The sheet was scratchy against my arms as I pushed it aside, and as I took in my surroundings, my head span.

Man, what the fuck had happened last night?

I felt so out of it.

"Oi Rian, where am I?" I shouted.

Man, what the hell was up with my voice, I sounded almost – Whoah!

I fell flat on my face as I tried to step out of bed.

Dude, my chest hurt, I was unbalanced, and Dear God.

What the hell were bunny slippers doing next to my bed?

Come to think of it, why the hell was I in this bed?

Where was I?

Why was my hair so long?

Why was I so unbalanced?

And why was I walking so funny?

I started breathing heavily as I ran my hands up my surprisingly flat and taught stomach, and

HOLY SHIT I HAD BOOBS!

Sweet, said my subconscious, Now I can look at myself naked.

FUCK! Screamed my conscious.

My head span and I sat down, noting the lack of significant Alex Junior.

What the fuck was happening?

I lay down, and thought, this is just a dream, its just a dream.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and counted to 3…

"Rian? Riley how hungover are you?" the guy I'd assumed was Rian came over and sat down, as I noticed by the distinct sag in the mattress.

A rough hand brushed my shoulder….

I shuddered, and hugged the blankets closer, It was just a dream, just a dream.

"Riley?" the guy tapped my shoulder again.

Riley?

The name rang a bell.

Riiiilllleeey.

Oh, man.

Oh god no.

If I really was a girl, why, WHY did I have to be her?

She was such a cow!

I peeked out from under the blankets.

"Im sick, go away."

"Don't be silly," the guy grinned, and brushed my shoulder affectionately, "You're just hungover, we've been through this before."

Okay, now I was even more freaked.

This guy was makin moves on me.

Now I know there's rumours that Jack and I are gay, but, no, no we're not.

"Piss off," I grinned at him.

"Ahh," the guy smiled, "So its that time of the month, hey? I'll leave you alone."

And with that, he was gone.

Thank god.

I sat up again and let out a girly grunt.

I'd been savagely unmanned!

What the hell was I going to do about this?

#####RILEY#####

I stretched out, hearing my joints crack as I woke up my body.

7am, the morning awaits.

I jumped outta bed, or, I suppose, I tried.

This bed was a bit bigger than usual.

And the bed I was used to generally didn't have random pens left on it.

Because, if there were random pens on it, things like this would happen.

Yeppers, you guessed it, one stabbed foot comin up.

One stabbed humongous and brown tanned foot.

Next to a letter signed from Steph.

Wow.

I didn't know I got it on with her last night.

I lifted my foot up for closer inspection before noticing that it was connected to an incredibly hairy leg (Sorry Alex, it's true).

Okay, now I was sure, coz there was no way my hair grew that fast.

I was in someone elses body.

I jumped off to the side of the bed, and looked in the window, seeing a faint reflection.

Alex Gaskarth.

Huh, I knew it.

I pulled on some skinnies that lay to the side of the bed, and looked around for a cupboard.

3 shirts awaited me.

And here I was thinkin his cupboard was room sized.

Guess I was wrong.

I pulled on a GK shirt, Inside out, coz, they tended to do that sometimes anyway, and rubbed my eyes.

Rough hands.

Ahh, I smiled, might as well get used to it.

Wait, why was I smiling?

I was stuck in the body of someone I loathed…

Not getting too comfortable…

I shuddered, and grabbed a hoodie from the corner of the room and kicked open the door, who wore shoes anyway?

Zack sat at a table writing, Rian was nowhere to be found, and Jack was draped over the edge of the couch, snoring.

I took a closer look at Jack and then noticed the absence of pants, one shoe, and a piece of masking tape on his chin.

Rolling my eyes, I tried to creep through the hall, and I slid along the wall.

Slowly, slowly, Zack didn't look up, and Jack snored away, I made my way past the bathroom, past an open door, and – straight into Rian.

"Whoah," he staggered backwards, and rubbed his eyes.

"HE HAS AWAKENED!"

I took an involuntary step backward as Rian bellowed.

Holy shit.

Rian grinned at me, "You're up early."

Zack looked up, and then back down at his work.

Jack let out a small burp, but otherwise continued to snore.

"Yeah, yeah," I grunted, still amazed at how….manly my voice sounded, "Look, I gotta make a call…bro"

I winced at that…Bro? Come on Riley.

Rian gave me a quizzical look, "Bro," he laughed.

"Is it that girl from the party…she came home with you last night didn't she?" he continued, "You wanna call her?"

As If by magic, at the word girl, Jack sat up.

"Somebody call me?" he said stupidly, and I laughed a little on the inside..Jack..

Wait, I hated these guys..

"Yeah, you're a big dirty girl," Rian grinned at him, and then turned back to me, "But seriously, if it wasn't stef –"

Jack wolf-whistled.

"- then Who're you calling? I don't remember any other girls," Rian completed.

"Eww no," came Jacks voice from the couch, "You're not calling that Riley chick are you, she was such a bitch."

I huffed a little.

"Hey, hey, If you like her no judgement," he backpedalled, "Just, she didn't seem into us."

"I'll be back in a minute," I smiled tightly, and the others nodded knowingly….obviously something Gaskarth had done before..

I pushed open the door, and ran to the lift, frantically pressing a button..only one thought going through my head.

FIND A FUCKING PAYPHONE!

#####GASKARTH#####

A phone rang out from next to me.

The Girls A Straight-Up Hustler?

I smiled for a second, and then grimaced, this girl had some issues.

Love hate issues.

Obviously hated us.

Probably loved our music.

I thought for a second, before realizing that I probably should pick up the phone, so I did.

"Yo, Ale-..Riley here," I stuttered, almost slipping up.

What would people think if I answered with Alex? Probably nutcase.

"Hey," my own voice answered.

Whoah.

Mindfuck.

"Say hey again," I chucked through the static.

"Uh, hey?" My voice rang back again.

Mindfuck.

Again.

"Look," my voice, or, should I say Riley, interrupted my thoughts..

"We have to meet up, and figure this out, I assume you're me, right?" She continued.

Man, this was weird..

"Uhh," I stuttered.

"I'll take that as a yeah. Okay, meet me at the evergreen park, just across the road from where you're staying, 10 minutes."

Wow. She certainly knew what she was doing.

"Yeah, okay," I muttered back, and looked down, man, I better get dressed.

"See you there."

The phone went dead.

I tore my top off, just coz Riley did something to me, and, she deserved it.

Nope, I lie, I just wanted to see If I could do it, coz Zack always can.

Wow, boobs.

I looked down.

Wow.

I continued looking.

Wow.

I'd dreamt of this day, but never actually thought it would happen.

I have boobs!

Just, at really bad timing.

I pulled on another shirt.

Haha, Boobs at Bad Timing..try saying that 10 times fast


	4. Friday, 13th June AM 2

#RILEY#

I tapped my foot against the park bench slowly, humming.

"Break out, break out, as we escape through the window," I slowly sung, marveling at Alex's voice.

This was amazing.

Not that I would tell him that.

"We've got those big city dreams," I finished, and leant back, looking out for Alex.

My face loomed right over me.

"Holy shit!" I jumped up, and in the process banged my head with Alex's.

It hurt like a mofo.

"Ow," Alex rubbed his - my, head, "Seriously?"

"Sorry," I mumbled, and looked up at him again.

This was fucking weird, looking at myself, like an outdoor mirror, yet, I don't think my face had ever pulled the expressions he was making.

"Whoah," he stared at me, "Mindfuck."

#GASKARTH#

I stared at her/me, and rubbed my head, this was freaking weird.

But hey, she wasn't all that different to me, she chose the clothes I would have, and did her (my) hair exactly as I would have.

And she knew all the words to our songs.

I'd hear her earlier, but I wasn't going to say anything.

She scrunched up her face "Sorry."

I scrunched up my face, "Whoah."

I stared at her, "Mindfuck."

"Okay," she rolled her eyes, "We need to sort this out, I don't know about you, but I don't intend to be stuck in the body of an egocentric manwhore for the rest of my life."

"Hey!" I shouted, and winced at my girly voice, "I am not a manwhore!"

A couple walking by turned and gave us a weird look.

"Uh," I stuttered, "I don't plan on being stuck In your body either!"

She disgusted me.

I disgusted her.

"Well," she paced, "I have a songwriting competition I'm entering next week, I have to sing it, so I need this sorted."

"Yeah, well, we're auditioning for a Roadshow next week," I countered, "I think that's a little more important than your little competition."

"Little?" eyes wide, she stared at me, man this was weird, my face had such a girly expression, "I've been writing songs since I was 6, I have no parents to support me, and this competition could just give me everything I've dreamed for since my dreams were snatched away!"

She looked like she was about to cry, So I hastily backpedalled, "Well, hey, If it's important to you, yeah. I'm sure this is just a one day thing, it being Friday the 13th right?"

"Yeah," she raised my head, "We just have to pass off as eachother for a day!"

"Should be easy," I grinned, and pulled her fringe down over my eyes, "Hey look at me, I'm cynical."

"Oh!" she sputtered, "I am not!"

"Yeah you are," I grinned.

"Well, it wont be hard being you!" she declared, and pulled down her pants, strutting around in my boxers "Hey look at my boner everyone!"

"Well it is pretty huge," I cracked up.

She rolled her eyes, and pulled her her pants back up.

"Okay, we can do this," she looked into my eyes, and half smiled.

"Oh, and just in case," I looked back at her, "You might want to introduce me, well, introduce 'Riley', as your best friend from primary school. Coz all the band thinks you're a bit of a bitch right now."

"Me?" Riley frowned, "Why?"

"You're really asking? Should we replay last night 'Mrs I'm better than all of you!"

"Oh, I didn't say that did I? I- I'm sorry, that was out of line," she said softly.

"Man, it's okay. Just keep in mind, we as a band, are growing up. You cant expect us not to change. Keep in mind we're growing up very slowly though." I half smiled.

"Apart from your ego's." She grinned, man, crazy eyes on my face.

I sighed, bitch.

"Oh Alex, Just tell my roomie I'm going on a trip, he wont ask, I've paid my rent for the next 2 months, so I'm good. And I don't have any parents, so that's taken care of." She added.

"Why can't you come with me?" I asked.

"Noah's pree sensitive," she answered, shrugging, "He doesn't like guys, and you being Alex Gaskarth…"

"Oh, Okay," I said, "Meet back in 15 minutes?"

"Yeah, kay," she agreed, and started jogging away.

"Wait – RILEY!" I shouted, but to no avail.

"I forgot to mention Sarah…"


End file.
